I Want to Be a Fairy
I Want to Be a Fairy is a Winx Club book that is about the Alfea fairies and their powers. Description Power Groups |-|Light Fairies= Personality Light Fairies prefer sunny days and have as many friends as possible. They like having fun with them and cheering people. Their values are confidence, charm and beauty. Fairies Stella Fairy of the Sun and Moon, she is an expert on love. She knows what type of boys her friends like. Nova Fairy of Firelight, she can have a peaceful temper but also a fiery one. For her, happiness is a romantic candlelight dinner or curling up in front of the fireplace in winter. Amaryl Fairy of Starlight, she is the most mysterious one. She knows what she wants and always knows where she is and how to find her way thanks to the stars. Diaspro Fairy of Gemlight, she knows how to make anyone's inner beauty shine out with jewelry. She prefers and knows gems more than anyone else. |-|Nature Fairies= Personality Nature Fairies know every flower and kind of plants and have a connection with animals. Environment is very important to them and their power is in every animal, insect and even grass. Their values are wisdom, peace and empathy. Fairies Flora Fairy of Flowers, she knows how to mix herbal medicines, use enchanted pollen, make flowers grow and talk to plants and animals. Priscilla Fairy of Trees, she has a bold and outgoing personality. Her magic comes from trees, which are tall and strong unlike most other forms of nature. She can give good advices and hear the whisper of plants and trees. Katy Fairy of Animals, she might the most funny one out of all Nature Fairies. Her power coming from animals, she has a better connection with them: she can talk to every kind of animal and heal those who are sick. Bonding with animals is easier for her than any other fairy. Algae Fairies The Undines are mistakenly thought to be connected to Water Fairies because of their magic coming from water plants. They have a special connection and close kinship with Nature Fairies, which is why they are called Algae Fairies. |-|Dragon Fire Fairies= Personality They have a connection with their home world's magic and the strongest bond with people close to them, especially family. Their values are courage, leadership and passion. Fairies Bloom The only known fairy of Dragon Fire, she might be the most determinate one of all fairies. Like other previous Dragon Fire fairies, she is impulsive, outgoing, fun, friendly and very passionate. She might have a short temper, but she does not stay upset for long as she forgives easily. |-|Sound Fairies= Personality Good listeners, they are the first ones their friends come to when they need someone to lend them an ear. More than that, they are aware of everything. They are generally the first ones to notice things. Their songs protect people and bring peace and understanding. Their values are awareness, willpower and creativity. Fairies Musa Fairy of Music, she expresses her feelings by singing or playing an instrument. She is smart and listening to music helps her work better. Francis Fairy of Laughter, her magic comes from laughter, the magic of positive energy. She has a good-natured attitude and knows how to keep a party going. The things she probably knows better than anyone else are jokes and how to know whether or not the time is right for a joke. As laughter fairies say: when making people laugh, timing is everything. Khadija Fairy of Rhythm, her magic comes from rhythm, which can be found in every people's beating heart. Because of this, she is a very independent individual. She is also a good dancer because she knows everything about rhythm. Galatea Fairy of Melody, she is the most serious one out of all Sound Fairies. She can bring order to a very chaotic world with her magic and also has an excellent memory. She also knows how to play every instrument and the name and purpose of every musical symbol. |-|Synergy Fairies= Personality Synergy Fairies think about the future and imagine how it could be. Their magic can be found everywhere: people's ideas, energy and what they make. Their values are smartness, honesty and imagination. Fairies Tecna Fairy of Technomagic, she knows how to update everyday objects: phones, laptops, music players and more. She love to blog and use the newest version of everything. She knows better than anyone what is the newest gadget and could teach anyone how to use something. Lolina Fairy of Electricity, she most outgoing and funny one of Synergy Fairies. She has a lot of energy and like to live in a high energy world. She could probably shop longer than anyone. She also knows how to save electricity. Silicya Fairy of Silica (crystal or glass), she prefers light that is shimmering, sparkling or shining. She knows everything about glass just like Gemlight Fairies know everything about gems. A perfect morning for her would be to sit in a sunny window looking out at the trees and hills. Mirta Fairy of Illusions, she is probably the best fairy at making diversions while in a battle. Her magic allows her to make anyone believe something is real when it is only a illusion. |-|Water Fairies= Personality Water Fairies love the ocean and can hear no matter how far away they are from it. More than anything, they love to swim. The ocean's beauty and strength is what gives magic to a Water Fairy. Their values are grace, intuition and poise. Fairies Aisha Fairy of Oceans and Tides, she is graceful. She feels the beat of the ocean's wave in her heart and can dance on it. Morphix is another kind of magic of Aisha's, taking every form of anything she wants. She loves sports and is independent. Francine Fairy of Rivers, she is the most laid back relaxed fairy of all. She does not care what people think and loves to do what she wants. She prefers cities because most are built on rivers. She acts like herself and does not try to be someone else. For her, it is one day at a time. Mermaids There are closest to Water Fairies than any fairy. Their hair is strong and shiny and her skin clear and smooth. Oceans, lakes and waterfalls are what mermaid magic comes from. The can swim faster and dive deeper than anyone or anything and they can be friends with water animals. Their hair is the most beautiful one and their singing is like an angel. Gallery I Want to Be a Fairy - Cover.jpg I Want to Be a Fairy - Light Fairies.jpg I Want to Be a Fairy - Nature Fairies.jpg I Want to Be a Fairy - Water Fairies.jpg Category:Books Category:Winx Club Category:Fairies Category:Mermaids Category:Stella Category:Flora Category:Bloom Category:Musa Category:Tecna Category:Aisha Category:Diaspro Category:Merchandise